Stolen Youth
by SociallyUnstable
Summary: As dancers we learn to be in control of our bodies down to the last millimeter, because if even one finger is out of alignment it all falls apart, so you practice movements until they're perfect. You learn to control gravity, to control pain, and refuse to let yourself get away with anything. But there's one thing that you wish you could control but can't - your heart.


**Hello there. Well it's midnight and I'm bored so here's a story for you humans. Idk about it but read and review pls because I love feedback and I need t know that I'm not just writing to air.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

* * *

Chapter 1 - When life sucks

Lorraine

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. My eyes just shoot open and suddenly I'm immersed in the darkness of my room without an indication of what to do next. The problem wasn't that I had nothing to do. The main problem was that I couldn't go back to sleep. And I usually wanted to.

On the first day of my new school I woke up at around three in the morning and after half an hour I finally decided to drag my sleepy arse into the living room to make myself useful and do some leg exercises.

At around four thirty I heard by older brother make his way down the hallway and into the kitchen, which was basically a part of the living room that was sectioned off with a counter-top. Apart from three high swivel chairs on the outer side of the counter-top there was no furniture in the whole of the spacious living room. The walls were painted the kind of blinding white that shines off a computer screen in the dark and the floors were covered in a light sandy coloured insulated wooden flooring.

There's no problem with waking up early in any of my family's case. Once we were up, we were up. And that's it. He opened the fridge and sleepily pulled out a carton of milk and a bowl. I don't remember us buying any cereal when we went on a huge shopping spree at wal-mart. Which is weird because we bought a whole lot of random shit.

My younger sister Amelia was the last to wake up and I could hear the floorboards of the hallway creaking as she practically stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. I walked into my room and got dressed at a less than normal human pace because i was playing candy crush at the same time. I was just about to brush out my hair when I heard the voice of hulk call me from the bathroom.

"LORRAINE!" The screech of my twelve year old's sister exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her as she bounced into my living room eagerly.

Silence or discreet were words that were completely irrelevant in my sister's case. She was always stomping around as if she was permanently testing the strength of the floor she was walking on and if she wanted to say something there was a ninety nine percent chance that she would yell it.

"Good morning" She gave me a toothy smile and batted her overly long eyelashes at me.

"What do you want?"

She turned around and I noticed that there a knot the size of Texas situated at the very bottom of her curly raven black hair which I had helped her to french braid the night before.

"I _tried _to take it out" She pouted.

"No" I responded, guiding her into the bathroom "What should i do to it?"

"Two french braids please sister dearest"

I rolled my eyes at her and after much pulling, brushing and combing, the knot was finally out and I

After my breakfast of fresh fruit salad I heard my aunt's car beep as an indication for me and Amelia to get out so that she could take us to school.

School. I wasn't really familiar with the education system in this country but I had no choice as to be 'educated'.

"Lia!" I knocked on my little sister's bedroom door.

"Yep yep" She chirped, opening the door and bouncing out with her denim blue backpack. It was covered in various badges and pins that she had acquired from various magazines and random campaigns that she had signed herself up for. School started at 7:30 and it was already 7:00. I grabbed the house keys and headed out of the front door with Amelia following closely behind me. Aunt Wendy's car was already out front waiting for myself and Amelia, who was practically sprinting towards the shiny silver vehicle.

"Morning girls" She greeted us.

"Hey guys" Kira smiled at myself and Amelia. I didn't really know my cousin that well. I knew that she was in the grade above me and that she played about seventeen different instruments, but that was about it.

"I'll drop you girls off at the high school first" Aunt Wendy pulled up out of our apartment car park and into the main road.

"Okay!" Kira beamed.

Why the hell was she so chirpy? She was almost as bad as Amelia. They were both just so fucking unnecessarily happy all the time, like what the fuck?

"Chris will probably pick you guys up, Kira has work after school" Aunt Wendy stated, trying to keep her focus on the road. She had just bought her car last week and she was driving so cautiously that the fifteen minute journey to school turned into twenty five minutes.

At last we finally pulled up to High School. Kira and I waved goodbye to Amelia and aunt Wendy then made our way into the building. It was a lot bigger than my school back home. It made that school look like a spec of dust. I reached into my jeans pocket and scanned my schedule for the day.

"Lemme see that" Kira took the paper from me and raised an eyebrow "Wow. These are some tough classes."

"Do we have any together?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry. But it's not too different than England is it?"

I shook my head just so I didn't worry her and she gave me a wide toothed smile "Good luck!" She wrapped both arms around me in a tight hug and ran over to meet some of her friends who were standing at the entrance. They all looked smiley and happy. Yuck.

I looked at my schedule one last time before tucking it into my jacket pocket. My first class was AP History. Why I was given that will forever baffle me, considering I knew absolutely nothing about American history. It didn't take me long to locate it since a wandering teacher helped me to find it. I took a deep breath and pushed open the dark mahogany door. With my amazing luck, I managed to walk in at the moment that the teacher decided to begin to take attendance. I didn't have to look up from the ground to know that everyone's eyes would be on me. The weird new girl that showed up to class ten seconds late. I dragged my feet over to the teacher's desk and handed him my schedule.

He looked angry.

Well I couldn't really blame him since I looked uninterested and half dead.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student," He emphasised the 't' looked down at my schedule. There was a pitiful silence and some awkward coughs and throat clearances from the "Miss..." He looked down at my schedule "Logan. I am Mr Froid. Please, take a seat and be silent. I do not tolerate poor punctuality of any kind. No excuses. You know where my class is now" I nodded my head and turned to face the class.

Well this was a fucking joke.

The tables and chairs were singular and in no particular formation. This, I was not used to. It shouldn't be too difficult to find a seat among these thirty students staring at me and watching my every move. Oh no, I was completely fine.

"Having trouble finding a seat Miss Logan?" He asked, ignoring how uncomfortable I was standing in front of the class. I shook my head and finally found a seat in the back corner of the classroom. The whole class just stared at me as if I was some kind of alien as I made my way through to the seat that seemed to move further away the closer I got to it. Once my butt touched the seat, Mr Froid began talking and all eyes were suddenly off me.

To my right was a boy with brown hair with grey eyes and a girl with long coppery brown hair and brown eyes. They were both completely engrossed in their textbooks as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Mr Froid was done with the attendance and begun asking questions about some topic that I'd never heard of before. He was asking about former US presidents and independence and some more things that hadn't really affected my life up until now. After a few minutes I started to doodle on my notebook out of boredom. Before I realized it, I had filled up a whole page with random hands, feet, pointe shoes, eyes, ears and frankly whatever other appropriate body part that I had time to sketch and before I knew it, the bell rung for us to proceed to another class.

I got out of my seat and started to walk to my next class. I honestly had no idea where I was going, and I was sure I would get lost. I had biology in some block at some unknown corner of this monstrous school. Around five minutes after the late bell had rung, i finally found it.

The teacher was a small middle aged woman with curly ginger hair and round framed glasses. They kept sliding down, so every few seconds she had to scrunch up her nose to slide them back up again. She seemed quite jumpy and was probably about four foot ten or so.

"Lorraine, you can take a seat right over there next to...uh oh" She looked around the class and noticed that there were no empty seats next to anyone, the only available seats were at the back of the class where I would have to sit by myself. "Umm, do you mind sitting over there at the back? By yourself?" I shook my head and she waited until I was seated before continuing with her lesson. I loved biology but I just wasn't in the mood for education today. Thankfully the lesson also passed by quickly and most of the stuff that they were learning, I already knew. As I got up to leave, the teacher, Mrs. Mathews asked me if I was okay with sitting on my own. I replied with a nod and she waved me off.

Strange woman she was.

At lunch time and I finally got to see Kira. She was sitting at a crowded table with about twenty other people. She waved me over but I shook my head and gave her a thumbs up sign. She frowned and I walked out of the lunch room then embarked on a journey to search for the library. I just needed to get away from...people. i don't really understand myself but for some reason, today I was just in a funny mood. I felt like an outsider and I hate that. i hate change and I find it difficult getting used to things.

After lunch, I had P.E. The 'locker rooms' were easy to find and it was just so strange to me. At my old school we didnt have lockers for our gum stuff, we just kept them in our bags and hung our uniforms up on hooks. We also had sets for gym. Set A being the highest andt D being the lowest. I was obviously in A due to my high athleticism and incapability to handle being anything except above average. There were girls in cliques and groups all talking to each other and giggling. At the very end of the locker room the copper haired girl that sat next to me in history was getting changed on her own. I sort of felt sorry for her but I wasn't going to show it. Or be nice.

I'm not nice.

I approached the woman with dark brown hair tied high in a ponytail and a blue polo shirt with the word 'coach' written on it in white lettering "Umm...I'm new. I don't yet have all my gym stuff"

The woman nodded and peered at a clipboard "Lorraine are you?" I nodded. She handed me a duffel bag and a piece of paper with a three digit combination on it. There was a blonde girl standing in front of my locker talking to two of her friends who were sitting down on a bench located in front of the row of lockers.

"This is my locker" I mumbled, placing my bag down on the nearby bench.

"Its your what? I couldn't hear you?" She placed a hand behind her ear and moved her head closer towards mine. Her friends giggled

"Its my locker" I repeated, at a normal human volume this time.

"What's your locker?" She picked up a perfectly manicured finger and pointed to the locker beside mine "This one?" I shook my head and she pointed to the one beside that "Is it this one?" Her minions must have thought this was hilarious because they were suddenly laughing their hollow heads off.

I sighed deeply "You're standing in front of my locker"

"This one?" She pointed to it and mock gasped "No? Really?"

I nodded. She took a step to the side and gave me a bitter smile "You should have just said."

"Are you mentally defficient or is it just the effect of your cheap hair dye seeping into your scalp?"

Yes. That was me. No bullshit taken, but plenty of bullshit to be given.

"Were you talking to me?" She looked taken aback and her blue eyes went wide in shock.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you, it was the other blonde bitch standing in front of my locker"

"Y-you are...you're such a bitch!" She squealed.

"Tell me something I don't already know" I rolled my eyes at her and she continued to get changed as her friends consoled her by insulting me. Because yes, telling my I had hair like a lion's mane was such a hurtful insult.

"Why does she dress like that?" I heard the brunette haired girl whisper after my mane of hair had been slandered. I pulled the PE shirt out of the duffel bag and began getting dressed. I could hear the girl's giggles and chuckles from behind me "Training bra much?" The blonde haired girl snickered as she tied the laces on her trainers.

"Fuck off because I will hurt you" I threatened. She was immediately silent and I noticed that the rest of the girls had suddenly gone silent too.

After the confrontation in the locker rooms I knew that I had already made myself an enemy and to be honest I really didn't care because I had bigger issues than girls who were stuck in their own alternate universe of superiority.

And it also turned out that we were playing volleyball.

How the fuck do you play volleyball?

There should be a rule against allowing foreign students to play sports, what the hell is volleyball? I mean, I'd seen it on TV shows and stuff but apart from that I'd never been in a position where I was actually required to know the rules and y'know _play_. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. I was obviously laughing internally and not externally because due to my terrible playing skills we were losing by a lot.

And that was not something anyone on my team seemed to be laughing about. Blondie was on my team, which I enjoyed, because if she was on the winning team it would give her too much satisfaction.

My team got pretty fed up with me after a while and started yelling things like 'C'mon, how useless are you?' 'Don't you know how to play the game'

Well no. in fact I have no clue of how you play such a game.

Hallelujah, how I rejoyced when P.E. was over. I sped walked to the locker rooms and got to my locker before Barbie could act like a human great wall of China and obstruct my belongings. The rest of the day dragged on and at the end of the day, I was sure that this would be an interewsting school year.

I silently waited by the front of the school building for Chris in the hope that a plane would fall on me as I sat on the school steps. Because after all, when life sucks, all you can hope for is a way out.

* * *

***yawn* Boring fist chapter compared to the others actually. Read and review please! Seth is in the next chapter along with some more interestingness and y'know...words. Tell me if it's terrible. I won't cry (too much). Dunno how I did with the whole American school thing, idk I watched mean girls and basically took off from there. If it's rubbish do tell me pls. If you've made it through my rambling and are now currently reading my rambling, I am very sorry to waste your time with this but oh well goodbye. And here's a kiss :***


End file.
